


Soap Suds and Marital Love

by Pikachunicorn



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just Married, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"jaytim fluff with their fist night as married (and is a complete disaster)"<br/>"alright JayTim doing something very very domestic, idek, whatever it is, even, idk, cutting grass or something"</p><p>I joined some requests together and tried something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap Suds and Marital Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't particularly like this. I'm sorry. :(

Tim wasn't a neat freak. More often than not, his room at the manor was strewn with books and old clothes, and seemed to hold a less than favourable scent. He was a messy, little hoarder (much to Jason's disgust). And proud of it.

Logically, at this moment, he should've been in bed, wrapped up in his new husband’s arms. That would've been logical. But he wasn't. Not nearly.

Tonight was their first night living in their own apartment. _Their_ apartment. The one _they_ had picked out. _Together_. Despite Jason finding it cliché, Tim thought it unbelievably romantic that the first night you spend in your first house together is your wedding night. So that's what they did.

And it was perfect. And _so_ romantic. (And insanely fun, considering they had seriously needed to christen their new bed.)

But when Jason had fallen asleep, Tim's mind had been left reeling. It had been a crazy day, after all. He'd gotten married. _Married_! To _Jason Todd, oh damn_. The thoughts stopped him from sleeping, but weren't necessarily negative in any way. Until the odd and unfamiliar need to clean hit him. Tim wasn't sure why or where it came from. Especially as it was so unlike him. But he just... _Needed it._

And so, that's how he ended up in his brand new kitchen, at 3am, head still a little fuzzy from the brilliant wedding-night sex that had ceased less than an hour ago, furiously scrubbing the sink.

He guessed he just wanted it perfect for Jason. If he couldn't be perfect for his husband, their home at least could be...

He smoothed and cleaned and disinfected each surface in turn, his eyes narrowed and centred on their tasks. He was just wiping down the hob, when a soft noise behind him stopped his movements.

"You're seriously skipping out on our first night as a married couple?" Jason teased softly from behind Tim, though his voice was laced with compassion and a little worry.

"You're awake?" Tim asked purely out of lack of anything else to say. He looked back over his shoulder at Jason, and started to wipe slowly and blindly at the hob once more.

"Mmhmm." Jason hummed, walking up behind Tim and wrapping his arms around Tim's waist. "So are you."

Tim paused, before responding with a simple " _yeah_ ," and returning his full focus to his task.

"You okay?" Jason asked softly, earning him a vague nod from Tim, causing Jay to frown. "I'm your husband now, _Timothy Todd_ , I know you."

The name pulled a short, blushy smile to Tim's lips for a millisecond.

"M'fine..." He mumbled with a careless shrug. "I just-" he sighed, cutting himself off.

"Yeah?" Jason pushed.

"I-" Tim swallowed heavily, turning his face away with a heavy blush. "I just want it to be _right_ , Jay."

"What?" Jason asked sweetly, nuzzling comfortingly into Tim's neck.

"This. Us..." Tim slowed his furious scrubbing and stood up a little straighter. "Our _home_."

Jason smiled fondly at that. _Home_. Because that's what it was now. A _home_. Not just an apartment. A _home_ , filled with love and compassion. "Tim. Turn around."

"Jay, not now..." Tim brushed off the suggestion, returning his focus to the suds on the metal below his fingertips.

"No..." Jason scolded playfully. "Turn around. Look at me. Please."

Tim sighed and dropped his sponge pointedly, before shifting around in Jason's arms and looking up into his eyes.

"Timothy," Jason whispered, placing a hand on Tim's cheek at sighing lightly. "It's _already_ perfect, you idiot."

Tim blinked up at Jason a little before his tiredness hit him. Yawning, he submitted and snuggled into his new husband's chest. _Warm and safe_.

"Good boy." Jason smirked fondly at Tim, kissing the top of his head. Awkwardly, he reached around the smaller boy to snatch the bubbly sponge up and toss it across into the sink.

"Now get your cute, little butt into our marital bed. I'll help you drown the kitchen in bleach tomorrow, deal?"


End file.
